


Sex Machine

by Laylah



Series: Tales of Coffeehouse [7]
Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Romance, Sadism, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's kind of a tool, but he has a hot bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Machine

The bell has barely finished ringing by the time Alice hits the front doors and starts down the steps. The alternative school might be _better_ than the ordinary high school, but that still doesn't mean it's _good_. By the end of the day she's so frustrated she just wants --

Someone to take it out on, and there he is. Decus is waiting for her at the corner, just barely off school property, straddling that big black motorbike he's so proud of. He probably spent the last half hour figuring out how to pose. His hair is all teased up, and when she gets closer Alice can see that he's done his makeup, too -- as if he's on his way to a club, instead of loitering outside a school in the middle of the afternoon. He's kind of a tool, but he has a hot bike.

"Trying to pick up high school girls, huh?" she says as she gets close. A couple of the other girls from the school _had_ been kind of checking him out, but they pretend they weren't looking once Alice has made it obvious this one's hers. "What, are you some kind of pervert?"

He makes the best kicked puppy faces. "No," he says, "of course not! You know you're the only one for me."

Alice rolls her eyes and throws him her bookbag. "Make yourself useful, then," she says. She thinks about going through his pockets for cigarettes, but today she'd rather just get out of here. She taps her boot on the sidewalk impatiently while Decus fumbles her bookbag into one of his bike's saddlebags, and then climbs up onto the seat behind him.

"Where are we going?" he asks, as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"I don't care," she says. "We're just going for a drive."

He's pretty good at doing what he's told. "Okay," he says, and starts the engine.

Alice squirms a little closer to him, canting her hips to press down against the seat. The bike growls and hums, and she can feel all that power vibrating up through her before Decus even pulls away from the curb.

He turns left, away from the main drag, heading down through those twisty back roads that don't really go anywhere. There's scenery and stuff, if you like that kind of thing. Fancy houses, little streams that they cross over on tiny bridges. Alice doesn't pay a whole lot of attention, really. The most exciting thing going on here is the hundred-horsepower vibrator between her legs.

Her nipples get stiff, and she squirms a little more, rubbing against Decus's back. This isn't safe and she knows it, but whatever. They're not going all that fast. Decus should be able to balance okay even if she's throwing him off.

And it feels _good_, right. Playing with a vibe gives her a bunch of little ones instead of one big bang, and that's sort of just what she needs right now -- something nice and drawn out, that isn't over too fast. She squeezes the bike between her thighs, pressing against the leather of the seat, shivering every time Decus shifts gears, and she doesn't bother to keep quiet, either. Her moans make Decus shudder, make him gun the engine and then have to brake to keep from crashing them into a tree or something. The little panic spike through Alice's nerves when they cut it too close is what sets her off at least once.

At a stop sign in the bottom of a little gully, Decus looks back over his shoulder. "Please," he says. "Please, Alice, can I --"

"Hush," Alice says. "Keep driving." She slides her hands down a little lower so she can rub at the front of his jeans, and he makes a noise like she's hurt him. Her clit aches at that thought, and she feels sticky and swollen when she squirms.

Decus can't drive as fast when Alice is playing with him, and when she tugs his jeans open to reach inside he pulls off the road entirely. "Alice, I -- I really can't," he says.

She stretches up to bite his earlobe. "Leave the engine running," she says.

Decus nods. He doesn't even try to move his hands -- he's learning, even if he's a little slow. The motorbike hums under them, and Alice grinds down into that as she wraps a hand around his cock. "I like your bike, Decus," she says. "It feels good." She squeezes his cock, and he whimpers. "Mm. That makes it better. It's always better when you hurt for me."

He laughs, all shaky, and nods. "I know," he says. "I-I don't mind it. I want you to be happy."

Alice hums. "Do you really?" she says. "What if I told you to fuck your bike?" It's too much to really ask for, she knows. Probably. She's almost sure. Making him hold still for a cigarette burn or two is one thing, but this -- she presses into the seat and feels another little buzz of pleasure sing up her spine. "The tailpipe's got to be nice and hot by now. I bet you'd scream so much."

He's trembling, holding on tight to the handlebars like he's afraid to move. "Alice," he says, and he sounds _terrified_. She moans, rocking behind him. "You'd really --" Even scared as he is, he's still hard in her hand.

"Thinking about it gets me so hot, Decus," Alice croons. "Makes me want to -- aah," and she can tell this time will be the big one -- that's what was missing, the picture of him hurting, and she bites the back of his shoulder to muffle her moans when the vibration and the image are too much and she's coming hard, pressed tight against him.

Decus moans, too, lets go of the bike with one hand so he can grope for hers. "Please," he says, "Alice, please --"

"Stop whining," she says, but coming has taken the edge out of her voice. She jerks him off hard, curls her fingers too far so her nails drag against his skin, and he goes off in her hand, bent double over his bike.

She wipes her hand on his shirt, and he shuts off the engine before he twists in his seat to look back at her. "Alice," he says, in that soppy romantic tone he gets, like -- like he thinks she's his girlfriend, or something.

Alice rolls her eyes. "You can take me back to the home now," she says.

He makes the kicked puppy face again, and it's still awesome. "Right away?" he says. "Do you really have to go?"

Alice fidgets. She _would_ sort of rather not go back, even if it just meant hanging out with Decus. "I do," she says. "They want an excuse to kick me out, I can tell. If I don't come back early and at least pretend I'm doing m homework, you know." She shrugs.

Decus smiles at her, stupid and hopeful. "If they kicked you out, you know, you could --"

"Don't," Alice says, putting her hand over his mouth to make him stop. She can't really see it. He'd drive her crazy, wouldn't he? Trying to...do things for her all the time. Trying to make her like him. "Don't...rush me."

"Okay," he says. "You know I'm always here for you if you -- if you want anything."

Alice looks down. "Right," she says. "Take me back now."

Decus fires up the bike again, and Alice leans into his back. He's wiry in her arms, but sort of solid all the same. She doesn't need him --anybody -- to take care of her. She's not going to take him up on all his silly promises or anything.

It's just nice to know she could.


End file.
